Chick Fic
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: AHH! Kurama? A girl? How will the YYH gang deal with the new Kurama! And what happens when the girl body tries to take over our beloved spirit fox!


A/n: Heeeeelloo! Okay I cannot take all the credit for this fic. my good friend Adieu-chan helped me A LOT! Yes we are both very crazy and are head over heals in love with Hiei and Kurama. She is more in love with Kurama though hehehe. Anyway here we go! I hope this brings no offense to all the Krazy Kurama fan gurls! Domo arigatou! Peace out peoples ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chick Fic"  
  
Chapter 1: I'm a WHAT?!  
  
The bell had just rung, as hundreds of students piled out to exit the school building. A boy with red hair slowly walked, carrying multiple books in his arms. As usual a large group of girls surrounded the grounds waiting for him. A girl with long brown hair approached him first, "Hey Shuuichi wanna come over to my house? My parents are gone for the weekend and I figured we could. you know hang out" she said brushing her fingers on his face. "I'm sorry Keira I was hoping to study for the big exam this weekend. Perhaps another time?" Kurama said softly. Keira looked saddened, but still remained smiling, "Okay I guess" she said running her hand through her thin hair. Kurama smiled and attempted to find his way through the thick crowd of girls that surrounded him. He sensed a small fire demon in the area. "Excuse me ladies, I must be going" he said gently making his way through the perpetual circle of girls. "See you on Monday Shuuichi!" they called after him. He turned around and waved, causing every girl to faint in an orderly fashion. He passed the sakura tree swiftly. Kurama had seen that tree every day from his very first day of school. It seemed it was a part if his life.  
As he walked he noticed a dark figure standing among the high branches. "Hmmm spying on me again Hiei?" Kurama said playfully. "Quite popular among the ningen girls aren't you Shuuichi?" Hiei responded jumping down to face Kurama. Kurama laughed softly, "Haven't you better things to do than tease me?" he said giving the fire demon a small nudge. "Hn, who's teasing kitsune" Hiei remarked, the same emotionless look on his face. "All these spirit detective cases haven't been giving me time to fit in school" Kurama said beginning to walk. Hiei nodded soundlessly, also walking alongside Kurama. "I mean I barely had had time to spend with my mother. I feel terrible for making her worry" Kurama said, his emerald eyes softening. "She doesn't understand that we go through hell and back just to save her life" Hiei remarked coldly. "I guess so" the kitsune said. "Sometimes I wonder about you humans. Your mother shouldn't care so strongly about you. I mean say if you were to die today. Her heart would be broken. I don't understand how you humans get so attached to one another" said Hiei, placing his hands deep within the pockets of his robe.  
"Maybe it's because we care for one another Hiei. It wouldn't kill you if you were to show emotion towards someone either" Kurama said more harshly than he intended to. "Easy kitsune I didn't mean to offend you. Besides I don't let my emotions take control of me, such as you do. Mercy, pity, forgiveness, things that get in your way of battling" Hiei said, a slight hint of anger in his voice. "What about Yukina? You would certainly give your life for her. You do have feelings also, human or demon. I don't need you to lecture me about the way I choose to live" Kurama said, actually sounding annoyed. "Don't bring Yukina into this discussion kitsune that's all I'm going to say. If you choose to be weak, hell if I care" he said quickly vanishing from Kurama's side. Kurama kept walking. He wondered why Hiei had been in such a criticizing mood. He didn't care. He crossed the street carefully heading to his home that stood only a few blocks away. Hiei stood on a telephone pole watching Kurama as he continued walking. "The nerve of him sometimes. There is a difference on lecturing at advising. If he is so smart you'd think he'd know the difference between the two" he muttered turning his head in a different direction. Kurama dropped a book off the side of the road.  
As he went back to get it, he didn't notice a speeding car approaching him. Hiei jerked his gaze to Kurama. "Kurama look out!" he shouted. Kurama turned around. Blackness crowding his vision. "How's his status?" a man asked. "Not good he hasn't regained consciousness yet" another voice said this one of a female. "Damn this doesn't look good" the man continued. "Do you think it is as bad as the one about a year ago?" "No that boy didn't survive remember? It looks like this one will." "Yusuke there you are! We have a bad situation" Botan exclaimed seeing the spirit detective approach her. "What happened Botan? I got your message on the communicator" Yusuke said standing beside her. "It's Kurama. he's been in an accident" she said trying to keep the stinging tears kept under control.  
  
"WHAT?! What the hell do you mean he's been in an accident?" Yusuke shouted. Botan placed her head down, her blue bangs shadowing her eyes. "Is he alive?" Yusuke asked. "Yes thank Koenma for that. but he." she couldn't finish. The tears she had tried to keep under control, slowly slid down her face. "Come on what the hell is wrong with him?!" Yusuke said impatiently. She slowly opened the door that she was standing in front of. Yusuke saw a women standing in front of a bed. The woman was also crying. In her hand she held her sons hand. "Oh no Kurama" Yusuke whispered walking into the room.  
The woman looked up, "Oh hello Yusuke dear" she said noticing the spirit detective standing beside her. "What happened with Kur- I mean Shuuichi?" he asked. More tears slowly slid down the woman's face. "Well. He was coming from school just like he always does. And from what the paramedic told me, he got hit by a car" Shiori explained. Yusuke looked awed. "Damn why is everybody these days getting hit by cars!" he muttered angrily. "The doctor said he hasn't woken up since. My poor Shuuichi" the woman said, feeling her heart constrict with pain. The door opened once again, and in walked Kuwabara. "I had a feeling something was wrong Urameshi" he said looking at the unconscious spirit fox.  
"Yea some crack head hit em. Jeez I'm telling you this world is getting stupider everyday" Yusuke said placing his hands in his pockets. Kuwabara glanced at Shiori, "Ma'am maybe you should go home and get some sleep. If it will make you feel better Yusuke and I will stay here and keep an eye on Kura- uh Shuuichi" he said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am quite tired. but I don't know if I could just leave him. I mean if he were to wake up, I want to be right there beside him" Shiori said quietly. "We'll call you" Yusuke said looking up at the ceiling. He never was the free-giving type anyway. "Alright thank you boys this means a lot to me" she said giving each of them a hug and walking out of the room.  
"So. do you think he'll wake up before next week?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know man, it looks pretty bad. "Yea I know. I mean I'd never thought I would have to see Kurama like this. I mean after all the shit he went through at the dark tournament." Kuwabara looked at the tall window that stood to their right. He had just sensed something or rather someone there. "What's up?" Yusuke asked seeing Kuwabara glaring at the window. "Nothin I just thought I felt shorty for a minute" Kuwabara said turning to face Yusuke. "Hiei? What would he be doing here?" Yusuke asked scratching his head. "Beats me I guess maybe he feels sorry for him or somethin" guessed Kuwabara. Botan entered the room in the next minute. "Hello boys" she said in a tear stricken voice. "Aw Botan why do you have to get all wishy-washy on us like this" Yusuke said rolling his eyes. "Urameshi hasn't your mom ever told you to be nice to girls! Come here Botan" Kuwabara said holding Botan in his arms. "Come on! This is stupid! I mean it's not like you two were going out or something" Yusuke mumbled. "Sorry for feeling bad for him Yusuke! I would feel the same way if something were to ever happen to you, Kuwabara, or Hiei" Botan said trying to stop her tears.  
"Oh yea, sure. hell when I died you were as cheerful as kids at Christmas" Yusuke argued. A strong knock was heard at the door. "Come in" the three of them said together. Yusuke's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Koenma! What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed looking upon his teenager form. "News travels fast in the spirit and human world Yusuke" Koenma responded. "So you heard about Kurama" Kuwabara asked, still holding Botan in his arms. "Yes I did. it seems his body will remain unconscious for. about a week and a half" Koenma said glancing at the poor fox. "WHAT?! What the hell is going to happen if we get a new case by then? We need Kurama" Yusuke said sounding shocked. "I am quite aware of that Yusuke.  
But being the brilliant person that I am, I have come up with a solution" Koenma explained. "Lord Koenma that's wonderful!" Botan said wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes. "Thank you Botan. But there is one minor problem with the whole thing" Koenma said actually blushing a bit. "What is it?" asked Kuwabara. "Well. you see, um he would have to. become a girl" Koenma said blushing redder than ever. "NO WAY!" Botan and Kuwabara both shouted. Yusuke couldn't speak, he was laughing too hard. "You see I was searching for a body that went a long with all his features. and the only one I could find belonged to a female at this very hospital" he said.  
"Features?" Kuwabara said sounding confused. "Green eyes, red hair, agility, thinness, etc." Koenma named. "So how is this all going to work, I mean getting Kurama inside a hehehe girl" laughed Yusuke. "Well unfortunately the girl is ill, and will be entering the spirit world shortly" Koenma said glancing at his watch. "Oh you mean she's going to... Die?" Kuwabara said softly. Koenma nodded his head sadly. "So when do we see the new Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Let me see. its 6'oclock now I'd say about around ten" said Koenma. "So where do we find this girl?" Kuwabara asked. "2 floors down her room number is 3702. I must be going now; I still have some very important things to attend to in spirit world. Goodbye everyone" he said before exiting the room.  
"Man this is going to be weird" said Kuwabara sitting on a chair, placing his face in his hands. "So let me get this straight. Kurama's soul or something like that goes into this girl's body. So what's going to happen to Kurama's body?" Yusuke said sounding confused. "I'm sure Koenma will tell us when it is time for him to return to his body" Botan said speaking for the first time in minutes. "Ten o'clock eh? Well I'll be back" Yusuke said heading for the door. "Where you do you think your going Yusuke Urameshi?" Botan asked strictly. "The arcade, I'm not going to sit around here for four hours not doing anything" he said closing the door behind him. "Don't worry Botan I'll stay" said Kuwabara.  
He felt different. The last thing he remembered was walking home from school. His head still pounded. He wondered were he was. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Kurama! Yusuke, Kuwabara he's awake!" Botan shouted happily. Yusuke opened his eyes. He had dozed off in a chair while waiting. Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Are you sure we have the right room?" he asked Botan. "What happened?" Kurama asked. Yusuke couldn't sustain his laughter for much longer. Kurama looked shocked. "What happened to my voice?" he asked noticing his tone had become more. feminine like. "Kurama, dear, I think we need to talk" said Botan sitting beside him. "Pansy" Yusuke said in a trying-to-hold-in-laughter tone of voice. "Pay no attention to Yusuke he is just being a little immature!" Botan said giving Yusuke an evil glare. Kurama looked confused. He rubbed his hair carelessly, but then stopped when he noticed something. He glanced at his nails, "Why are my nails pink?" he asked becoming at bit frightened. He felt his hair again, "And why is my hair so thin?" "It's okay calm down Kurama. You just need some time to adjust" said Botan smiling. "Here take a look" Yusuke said tossing him a small mirror. Kurama grasped the mirror and looked into it. "Now it's okay Kurama. I'll explain everything" Botan said taking his hand. Kurama looked horrified, "What happened to me?!"  
  
A/n: Okay that's the first chapter!! 


End file.
